


when the world is cruel to you, know that I'm here

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: When Kita's world crumbled before him, Atsumu was there to hold him steady.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 84





	when the world is cruel to you, know that I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning** : Death
> 
>  **Cross-posted on Twitter** : https://twitter.com/onigirikita/status/1297452714025074690

_Thank you for all your kind messages and prayers. Granny passed away just now._

The text, short and simple, tore a gasp from Atsumu’s lips. The sound was enough to gain the attention of his teammates, who were busy munching their dinner. Once they noticed Atsumu’s shock, everyone immediately stopped their movements, their eyes now tinted with worry.

“Atsumu? Everything alright?” Meian asked. Atsumu glanced up from his phone, yet his vision was blurry. It took a single blink to realize that tears have pooled in his eyes, and more rolled down his cheeks when he blinked again.

“I have to go,” Atsumu said, “Kita’s grandmother had just passed away. I need to be there for him.” He nodded to Meian before he dashed out of the restaurant, heading to the train station.

Many thoughts clouded Atsumu’s mind, it was a miracle that he bought the right train ticket. He wondered why Shinsuke’s phone was off– he had tried to call him again and again, only for it to go to voicemail. He wondered if anyone was there to comfort Shinsuke before he arrived. He wondered _what went wrong_ , because Granny showed signs of recovery yesterday. He wondered why the Gods were so _cruel_ , taking the life of Shinsuke’s last living relative just like that.

On top of it all, Atsumu wondered how Shinsuke dealt with this. He would not get his answer until he arrived at the hospital.

Shinsuke’s back was against him, standing next to the hospital’s front desk as he signed some papers. Atsumu silently waited until Shinsuke turned to face him, needing to see the expression on his face first to decide his course of action. What awaited him was an expression that broke his heart into pieces.

“Atsumu.” Shinsuke croaked, upon realizing Atsumu's presence. His bangs were messed up. His eyes were glassy and red, unshed tears harbored in them. His cheeks were tainted with dried tear tracks, reflecting under the light. 

Shinsuke looked _lost_ , and this was the very first time that Atsumu has seen him like this. 

Atsumu decided to hug Shinsuke first, and the way that his lover immediately melted into him sent a pang into his heart. “I’m so sorry, Shin,” Atsumu muttered, “Let’s get you home now.” Shinsuke could only nod at the offer, letting Atsumu guide him to the taxi that was waiting for them in the lobby.

Things took a drastic turn once they arrived at Shinsuke’s home, where traces of his grandmother could be found in every corner of the house. One look at their family photo in the living room– of Granny, him, and Atsumu in the middle of his harvest-ready paddy field –was enough for Shinsuke to break down once again. Atsumu was there to catch him as his knees gave out, and he let Shinsuke’s tears dampen his shirt, letting him claw on his back as if he was finding something to keep him afloat in raging waters.

“She was the only one that I had, ‘Tsumu.” Shinsuke said, in between his cries. His body, small and lithe in Atsumu’s embrace, trembled as another wave of sobs took over him. “She was the only relative that I had, and now she’s fucking _gone_.” The rage in Shinsuke’s voice left as soon as it came, as he continued to cry into Atsumu’s shoulders, helplessly in denial of his current fate.

All that Atsumu could do was hug Shinsuke tighter– not to try to mend the broken pieces of his heart, nor to quell his cries, but more to remind his lover that he’s _here_. That he still has him. That he wasn’t going to leave him until his very last breath. “I know, Shin, _I know_ ,” Atsumu whispered, “But you’re not completely alone. You still have me, Shinsuke, and I’m _not_ going to go anywhere. I promise.” 

Shinsuke cried harder at this, his lips spilling a mix of Atsumu’s name, _granny_ , and other words that Atsumu couldn’t quite catch. Nonetheless, Atsumu continued to rub circles over Shinsuke’s shaking shoulders, and by the time that his cries had died down, his lover was already fast asleep with his face buried against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
